La complejidad de nuestro amor
by Maya the Wolf
Summary: Yuri Katsuki se presenta como omega durante su debut como junior y esto lo detinene como patinador pero no como "humano", ya que recibe una ayuda inesperada y un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes. Cuatro años más tarde regresa al patinaje para debutar como senior despues de muchos estrezados intentos de debutar que terminaron en desgracia para él cuando sucede un milagro.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Yuri Katsuki estaba a punto de debutar como junior en el Gran Prix, su rival Yuri Plisetsky estaba a la par en puntuación y los dos ya estaban con su pase directo a la final, todos estaban orgullosos de los dos.

El día de la presentación del programa corto todos estaban ansiosos por ver el desempeño de los competidores en la pista. Muchos patinadores senior estaban ahí para apoyar a sus compañeros junto con sus entrenadores, entre ellos estaba Victor Nikiforov, quién venía a apoyar a su compatriota ruso.

El calentamiento había terminado, el primero en pasar sería Pichit Chulanot, el tailandés tenía una hermosa coreografía que hacía a todos querer bailar a al ritmo de la música. El siguiente era Leo de la Iglesia, el estadounidense tenía preparado un programa muy alegre, al menos a la vista del público. El siguiente competidor era Otabek Altin que al igual que cada año escogía música de Beethoven y, como siempre tenía un programa perfecto.

 **Yuri**

Ya casi es mi turno y todos mis compañeros se ven con una dedicación impecable, incluso mi amigo Pichit lo hizo excelente, aunque falló su Axel triple, no sé si pueda con tanta presión.

-Yuri ya casi es tu turno hay que comenzar a salir- me dijo mi entrenador con mucho entusiasmo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Comenzamos a caminar hacia la pista, ya había terminado mi compañero inglés con unos 95 puntos, que miedo me daba el estar en frente de toda esa gente y el pensar que si fallo ahora seré una decepción para todos los que me hayan apoyado hasta ahora, pero estoy listo yo lo sé, seré el mejor y mi familia, amigos, todo el mundo sabrá mi nombre de ahora en adelante.

 **Narradora**

Yuri se acercó a la salida, se quitó los protectores de las navajas de los patines, le dio sus lentes a su entrenador, respiró profundo y entró en la pista, todo el público aplaudió, Yuri estaba listo para ser el mejor. Su programa empezó lento y suave y aumentó la velocidad con el pasar de algunos segundos, Yuri casi siempre ponía sus saltos para la segunda mitad para poder alcanzar una mayor puntuación, dio un giro combinado y luego empezó con su serie de saltos, un triple salchow y flip doble, excelentes, venía luego unos pasos al ritmo de _Forbidden Friendship_ de John Powell, arreglada para su programa corto, estaba en el giro final para terminar en una pose con los brazos posicionados casi formando una "v" casi a la altura de sus hombros.

 **Yuri**

Estaba dando mi último giro y terminar con un programa corto impecable cuando empecé a sentir un calor muy intenso en todo mi cuerpo, creí que solo era el agotamiento, que se iría cuando terminara y descansara y me decidí a terminar con mucho esfuerzo mi programa, ¡lo había hecho!, había terminado pero el calor en mi cuerpo no se disminuyó, cuando me decidí a voltear a mi alrededor y me encontré ante muchos ojos de lobo hambrientos mirándome como si fuera una presa indefensa, no sabía qué hacer hasta que escuché dos voces, la de mi entrenador y otra que me sonaba muy familiar pero no pude reconocer por el horror ante mí, mis sentidos y piernas estaban casi muertas.

\- ¡Yuri, patina hacía acá, rápido! - me dijo mi entrenador con un tono un tanto alterado.

\- ¡Vamos chico, no tenemos tiempo! - esa voz tan familiar es muy dulce- ¡Ven hacía nosotros antes de que los alfas de este recinto decidan sacar todas sus ansias en ti!

No me percaté de quien era hasta que volteé a la zona donde te recibe tu entrenador, cuando mi voluntad hizo acto de presencia vi algo hermoso junto a mi entrenador, un muchacho alto, cabello plateado recogido en una coleta, facciones perfectas y ojos azules como el cielo, así es, el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov estaba llamándome para salir de ahí y entonces fue que patiné con todas mis fuerzas a la parte donde se encontraban, casi me tiro encima de él pero me resistí, me dieron mis lentes y los protectores y salimos por un pasillo hacía el estacionamiento, Victor se veía que sufría cuando lo volteaba a ver pero se daba cuenta que lo estaba mirando y entonces sonreía, yo sentí como si esa sonrisa fuera solo para mí. Nos detuvimos frente a la camioneta del equipo ruso, la admiré por unos segundos y luego él habló.

\- Quédense aquí en lo que voy por los supresores- dijo Victor mientras empezaba a subir al camión. – Ah y será mejor que hablen sobre lo que está pasando- y se terminó de subir al camión.

\- Yuri, hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo mi entrenador con un tono de angustia y tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Soy un omega no es así- dije sin rodeos, -Mi presentación y primer celo sucedieron durante el final de mi programa corto o me equivoco?

\- Así es Yuri- dio un suspiro y continuó- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Victor subió por unos supresores de una compañera suya para que no tengas que sufrir con todo esto, te ayudaran a que tus feromonas se calmen.

\- Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué me tiene que suceder esto justo cuando voy a debutar como junior? -no lo soporté más y me solté a llorar, siempre lloro cuando me estreso mucho.

\- Eso sucede, es parte de nuestra naturaleza- una voz muy dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos- Toma Yuri, te ayudaran en estos días, no sé cuántos exactamente ya que suele variar dependiendo del omega así que será mejor que vayan con n medico a que te revisen- lo dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa que yo solo asentí y me incliné para darle las gracias. -Eso me recuerda una pregunta, ¿nunca te revisaste con un médico para saber que sucedía al interior de tu cuerpo? – Me limpié mis lágrimas, respiré profundo y le contesté.

\- No, la verdad es que todos en mi familia sin alfas o betas y creyeron que tal vez era un beta ya que no crecía de estatura ni musculatura, así que asumieron que era un beta ya que nunca se había presentado un omega en todo el linaje Katsuki, creo que se equivocaron con eso.

\- Creo que tu familia no sabe que el linaje no tiene nada que ver a veces – dijo Victor con una media sonrisa en su rostro- Hay casos donde depende del linaje, sí, pero hay ocasiones donde depende de cómo se forme tu cuerpo con el pasar de los años, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que vean un médico para que sepan los días de duración de tu celo, que tan fuerte son tus feromonas y el estado de tu útero, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo asentí con mucho gusto.

\- Muchas gracias por todo Victor- dijo mi entrenador estrechando la mano de Victor.

\- De nada- dijo mientras nos poníamos en marcha para saber mi puntuación del programa corto cuando, - ¡AH YURI CASI LO OLVIDO! - yo volteé para ver al chico de pelo plateado que me gritaba ya un poco a lo lejos- ¡ESTUVO MARAVILLOSO TU PROGRAMA!, ¡LO AME!, ¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTA PASIÓN EN UN CHICO, SIGUE ASÍ Y CUIDATE MUCHO! -. Yo no supe que decir, solo sentí que mi cara se llenaba de color y un ardor llegaba a mis mejillas, ¿me sonrojé?, así es.

 **Narradora**

Fue ahí, a los 14 años de edad, en su primer celo y en un estacionamiento que Yuri Katsuki conoció por primera vez al amor de su vida.


	2. Capitulo uno

**Capitulo uno**

Presente

Yuri Katsuki regresaba de estudiar durante años en Detroit, aunque iba a visitar a sus padres en Hasestu en los días festivos, los extrañaba mucho y quería estar con ellos de nuevo porque la familia sigue siendo lo primero para él, después estaba el patinaje claro, pero también quería ver el altar de su perrito que murió mientras él no estaba y eso es lo que más le entristecía.

 **Yuri**

Estaba llegando al aeropuerto de Hasetsu, cansado y con hambre, quisiera probar el katsudon que prepara mi mamá, es el más delicioso que puede haber en todo Japón, lo juro. Pero creo que eso no me ayudará con la tristeza que siento desde hace unos 4 años que han pasado desde que me convertí en un omega, mi celo llega cada 3 meses y por 3 días, no es tanto como el de otros que dura hasta una semana, ¡qué horror!, el caso es que hoy precisamente me toca mi celo y aunque ya me tomé mis supresores, siento que muchas miradas están sobre mí y aunque a mi familia no le hubiera importado el hecho de que soy un omega, no me gusta el hecho de que muchos alfas se me quedan viendo por las calles, eso es lo más odio de todo esto. Un recuerdo que está muy presente en mi mente es cuando me presenté ante el mundo, porque eso arruinó mi debut como junior cuando tenía 14 años y, aunque ese día conocí al amor de mi vida, mi carrera como patinador se vio comprometida en mi programa libre porque aunque conseguí un puntaje de 96.65 en mi programa corto, la presión que sentí al día siguiente fue demasiada, no pude con todos esos ojos mirándome como si estuvieran hambrientos y la secuela fue que fallé la mayoría de mis saltos, obtuve mala puntuación y no llegué al podio con mis compañeros.

Yuri Plisetsky ganó la medalla de oro, Otabek Altin la de plata y Thomas Beckett la de bronce. Todos ellos siguieron con sus carreras de patinaje competitivamente y ya están en senior con grandes expectativas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mí, ya que yo me desaparecí del mundo competitivo hasta hace un año y aun así no pude superar mi miedo de cuando me convertí en omega, así que me volví la burla del patinaje artístico masculino, por eso decidí regresar a casa para pensar en mi futuro, lo más seguro que me diga mi mamá es que consiga pareja para tener descendencia de la familia Katsuki, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de estar con alguien y no creo que nadie quiera estar con un fracasado como yo.

\- ¡Yuuuriii! - una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y salté del miedo.

\- ¡Minako-sensei!, ¿Qué hace aquí? - cierto Minako-sensei sabía cuándo iba a regresar de Detroit.

\- Estoy aquí para recogerte y llevarte a tu casa, vamos.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es el del poster? – me preguntó una señora un tanto mayor con un niño, talvez su nieto – Déjeme darle la mano.

\- Lo siento estoy enfermo.

\- ¡Aaah!, Yuri que descortés eres, Victor les daría la mano a todos sus fans – me dijo Minako-sensei con tristeza en su voz y en sus ojos.

\- Mu…muchas gracias – dije mientras le estrechaba la mano a la señora y al niño.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos – dijo Minako-sensei y yo la seguí de cerca en lo que salíamos del aeropuerto y encontrábamos un taxi disponible.

Una vez en casa mi mamá no recibió con una sonrisa enorme en lo que corría a la entrada para encontrarse con nosotros.

\- ¡Yuri, ya estás de vuelta en casa! – dijo mi madre con su enorme y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si mamá, así es.

\- He tenido una duda desde que te recogí en el aeropuerto Yuri – me dijo Minako-sensei dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia mí, lo único que pude hacer es temblar de miedo – Yuri quítate ese enorme abrigo.

\- ¡Nooo! – grité mientras ella me despojaba de ese abrigo y se quedaba en shock por unos segundos.

\- ¡AAAHHHH! -gritó- ¡YURI QUE TE PASÓ!

\- Se parece a más su madre cuando se deprime – exclamó mi papá mientras se asomaba por una rejilla adentro de la pequeña casa de aguas termales.

\- ¡Ese no es el peso de un patinador profesional! – gritó Minako-sensei con su tono alterado de voz – Yuri, ¿por qué subiste de peso y estabas patinando?

\- Bueno lo que sucede es que me deprimí como bien dijo mi papá hace un rato y pues cuando me deprimo termino comiendo mucho – así es como cuando me deprimo y terminé por perder el peso que tenía en el Gran Prix el año pasado – Bueno me voy a cambiar y ahora regreso.

\- ¿A dónde vas cariño?

\- Voy al Ice Castle a practicar un rato.

\- De acuerdo, con cuidado cariño.

Y dicho eso me dirigí a mi cuarto, llenos de poster del amor de mi vida y pentacampeón del mundo, Victor Nikiforov. Tomé mi muda de ropa para hacer ejercicio, mi maleta con mi equipo y salí a correr fuera de la casa hacia la pista de hielo de mi amiga Yuuko Nishigori. Una vez llegado ahí corriendo, entre por la puerta y vi a Yuuko acomodando los patines después de un largo día de trabajo.

\- Disculpa, quisiera patinar – le dije con voz suave y ella no me volteó a ver, solo me contestó.

\- Lo siento ya está cerrado, regresa mañana a las… - en ese momento me volteó a ver y yo le sonreí como solía hacerlo cuando éramos niños - ¡YURI!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?

\- Quería sorprenderte.

\- Pues lo lograste, porque no tenía ni idea que llegarías hoy – me dijo con esa típica sonrisa cálida que siempre me ayuda cuando me deprimo - ¡Claro que puedes patinar a esta hora! Pasa.

 **Narradora**

Yuri fue a sentarse en una de las bancas en donde todo el mundo se pone los patines antes de entrar a la pista y él no fue la excepción, después se paró y caminó junto con Yuuko a la pista, Yuri entró y le entregó a su amiga sus lentes.

\- Hay algo que quiero mostrarte – le dijo el pelinegro antes de patinar al centro de la pista.

Una vez parado en la posición inicial para empezar el programa de patinaje que tenía en mente, respiró profundo, agachó la cabeza y empezó el programa más conocido por el mundo.

"Siempre me siento relajado cuando imito su programa" – Pensó Yuri.

Yuri seguía con ese rostro impasible que siempre tiene mientras patina, esos ojos enfocados sobre el hielo y esas delicadas manos y pasos que hacían que muchos se deleitaran con esos suaves movimientos. Yuri siempre se sentía mejor al patinar el programa libre de Victor Nikiforov, _Stammi Vicino_.

De vuelta en Yutopia

Minako-sensei estaba viendo la repetición del Gran Prix Final en el televisor del comedor de las aguas termales, ella tenía sus borrachos sentidos sobre el pentacampeón ruso, se tambaleaba mientras tenía una botella en la mano.

\- Victor, ¿porque eres tan guapo? – decía mientras lo miraba en la televisión - ¿Dónde está Yuri? – preguntó a la madre del pelinegro – Se está perdiendo de ver a su ídolo.

\- Está en la pista de hielo practicando.

\- Que mal, se está perdiendo de ver al mejor campeón del patinaje.

\- Lo podrá ver después en la siguiente repetición – dijo Hiroko-san con una sonrisa.

En el Ice Castle Hasetsu

Yuri estaba terminando de dar un toe loop cuádruple seguido de uno triple para empezar a terminar la coreografía, dando la vuelta combinada y cerrando con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia arriba como lo suele hacer Victor en su programa.

\- ¡Esa fue una copia exacta del programa libre de Victor! – dijo Yuuko brincando y gritando de la emoción.

\- ¿Enserio te gustó? – preguntó Yuri, acercándose a su amiga.

\- Hola Yuri – habló una voz.

\- Haz engordado Yuri – habló otra.

\- ¿Vas a volver a patinar? – preguntó otra.

\- ¡Basta niñas! – gritó Yuuko - ¡Ah Yuri¡Tu no conoces bien a las trillizas, ellas son Toe, Loop y Lutz – dijo su amiga apuntando a cada una de las niñas que estaban enfrente de Yuri.

\- Vaya que subiste de peso en estos años Yuri – dijo una voz masculina mientras se acercaba a Yuri y golpeaba de forma juguetona el estómago del pequeño pelinegro.

\- ¡Takeshi! – dijo Yuri algo molesto por eso golpecitos mientras se alejaba del agarre de su otro amigo.

\- No te preocupes Yuri, lo que sea que elijas hacer de ahora en adelante recuerda que siempre tendrás el apoyo de la familia Nishigori.

\- Gracias amigos – dijo Yuri, retirándose de la pista de hielo hacia los vestidores.

 **Yuri**

Yo sé que mi carrera como patinador talvez se haya ido a la mierda pero quiero pensar que algún día sucederá un milagro para mí y que algún día seré el mejor patinador del mundo, aunque lo más probable es que eso siga siendo un sueño y no una meta.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, ya me esperaba mi madre con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y, con esa misma alegría con la que siempre me hace olvidar muchos de mis problemas.

\- Yuri, ¿cómo te fue?

\- Bien, gracias por preguntar – y le devolví la sonrisa, aunque en realidad no me sintiera muy feliz.

\- ¡Qué bueno! – me lo dijo con mucha dulzura que creo que si me estoy sintiendo menos deprimido – Las aguas termales están vacías ahora, si quieres puedes tomar un baño ahora que no hay nadie.

\- Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a Vichan y después tomar el baño.

\- Como desees cariño.

Fue entonces que me dirigí al cuarto donde se encontraba el altar de mi perrito Vichan, que falleció mientras yo estaba fuera de mi país estudiando. Le estaba rezando algunas oraciones cuando escuché la voz de mi hermana hablándome por detrás.

\- Hola Yuri – me dijo y puso su cigarrillo que ya iba a la mitad en su boca y respiró profundo, inhalando y exhalando el humo - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien Mari-neechan, gracias – a veces me gusta que mi hermana sea muy amable conmigo.

\- Que bueno, espero que te quedes aquí un tiempo.

\- Buen talvez así sea – aunque la verdad es que no sé si me quedaré sólo un tiempo o para siempre.

\- Bueno solo recuerda que lo que sea que decidas, yo te apoyo en todo hermanito.

\- Gracias Mari-neechan – le sonreí, porque me gusta tener a tantas personas que se preocupan por mí.

Y con lo último que dije, se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia donde se encontraban mis padres. Así que me paré, caminé hacia la otra puerta del cuarto y empecé a caminar a los baños; me desvestí cuando llegué y me metí a un baño privado de esos que tiene que dar uno antes de entrar a las aguas; cuando terminé de darme el baño, tomé una toalla, me la puse alrededor de mi cintura y me encaminé hacia las aguas termales; estando allí, me quité la toalla y me metí con mucho cuidado, sentándome en una de las orillas y cerrando mis ojos, olvidándome del mundo por unos segundos.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormido, pero, me dormí y cuando me abrí mis ojos y miré mis manos, me di cuenta que mis dedos ya estaban hechos unas pasitas del tiempo que pasé dentro del agua, así que decidí que ya era hora de salir del agua, así que tomé la toalla y salí de ahí con dirección a mi cuarto. Caminé por el pasillo con una yukata puesta, entré en mi cuarto, me quité la yukata y me puse ropa comoda para estar un rato por la casa, cenar e irme a la cama.

Después de haber cenado un delicioso plato del mejor kastudon del mundo, estar un rato en Instagram y darle like a algunas de sus fotos estaba listo para ir a la cama cuando recibí un mensaje de Takeshi. El mensaje traía un documento adjunto, así que lo abrí y cuando lo presioné y me parecio extraño que me mandara a Youtube, lo que no me esperaba fue el título de ese video y mucho menos ¡a mí en él!

\- Lo siento Yuri, mis hijas te grabaron y subieron el video con la cuenta de Yuuko – Takeshi se disculpaba conmigo por teléfono, mientras tanto se escuchaba la voz de Yuuko regañando a las niñas.

\- ¡Niñas les he dicho muchas veces que no usen mis cuentas sin mi permiso!

\- De verdad lo siento Yuri – y eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de colgar.

Yo seguía en shock y lo único que hice fue apagar el teléfono y desearme buenas noches a mí mismo y esperar que todo esto solo fuera una horrible pesadilla y al despertar nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

 **Victor**

Estaba llegando a mi departamento, cansado de un largo día de entrenamiento, Macachin recibiéndome muy felizmente y yo correspondiendo ese afecto, me fui hacia la cocina y preparé algo de comer rápido y saqué una botella de agua simple del refrigerador. Al terminar de comer, me levanté y caminé hacia el sillón, me senté, tomé mi celular para revisar mis redes sociales un rato, mi amigo no tardó en acompañarme subiéndose en mis piernas y apoyando su cabeza en mis rodillas.

Pasé un buen rato revisando de todo y cuando iba a pararme para sacar a mi amigo un rato vi unas publicación que llamó mi atención, en ella se encontraba el video de un chico que estaba imitando mi más reciente coreografía que usé para el GP, al principió creí que era solo un fan intentando algo imposible pero no fue así, el chico hizo todos y cada uno de mis saltos y no sé porque se me hizo muy familiar ese rostro pero algo que no pude evitar y que llamó mucho mi atención fue como parecía que su cuerpo produjera la música con sus delicados y hermosos movimientos. El chico me impresionó mucho casi tanto como un chico que conocí hace cuatro años. Entonces lo entendí.

No pensé ni un momento más y corrí hacia mi habitación, hice una maleta rápida y comencé a buscar vuelos por internet lo más rápido posible y cuando encontré el que necesitaba, tomé mi abrigo y mi maleta, bajé por el elevador, salí a la avenida y tomé el primer taxi vacío que encontré y me subí en él.

Al final, mi destino era reencontrarme con ese hermoso chico que conocí hace cuatro años en el GPF.


	3. Capitulo dos

**Capitulo dos**

Era una mañana helada en Hasetsu, nieve por todas las calles, techos de las casas y en los jardines. Yutopia estaba cubierta en una helada capa de nieve en la parte de enfrente del establecimiento. Yuri estaba dormido cunado su madre le habló desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

\- Yuri, levántate y ayúdame a palar la nieve de la entra de la casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nieve? – preguntó Yuri algo dormido, decidió dar un vistazo por su ventana y confirmó lo dicho por su madre anteriormente – Cierto, apague mi teléfono para no recibir ningún mensaje.

Yuri se levantó con pereza de su cama, se vistió con ropa abrigadora y salió de su cuarto rumbo a la entrada y, antes de llegar. agarró la pala y se acercó a la puerta. Yuri escuchó uno, dos, tres ladridos y aun así abrió la puerta, entonces, un gran perro café le saltó encima, tirando al pelinegro.

\- ¡Vicchan! ¡Estas más grande! – dijo Yuri muy feliz, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo – Espera un momento, no me digas que …

\- Yuri, ya viste que caniche tan grande, se parece a Vicchan – dijo el padre de Yuri acercándose a él – Llegó esta mañana con un guapo extranjero, está ahora mismo en las aguas termales.

 **Yuri**

No puedo creer lo que me está diciendo mi padre, solo conozco a un guapo extranjero que tiene un caniche como este. No dude ni un segundo más y salí corriendo de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, tirando un par de cosas en mi camino, pero eso no me importó, entré descalzo a los baños que están antes de entrar a las aguas termales, empapándome los calcetines que traía puestos y volteando para todos lados, pero no lo vi, así que corrí hacia las aguas y cuando entre, lo vi. Victor estaba sentado del otro lado de las aguas termales, una toalla en su cabeza, mojado y totalmente desnudo.

\- Victor, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? - eso sonó como un susurro, pero es que casi no puedo hablar de la emoción.

\- ¡Yuuuriii! De ahora en adelante seré tu enternador y te haré ganar el Gran Prix – no lo puedo creer, que bueno que la fuente tapó su entre pierna, porque mi cara estaba roja como un tomate - ¿Si?

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – por un momento creí que me iba a desmayar de la emoción, pero no fue así.

Un milagro acaba de ocurrirme, y es que tal vez no sea muy tarde para mí para poder debutar en el patinaje artístico masculino, que mis sueños se conviertan en metas y poder alcanzarlas pase lo que pase.

No creí que este día llegaría. Victor, mi ídolo, mi sueño, mi primer amor, estaba aquí, enfrente de mí, dormido, abrazando a Macachin, vestido solamente con una yukata del onsen. La verdad es que mi mente estaba en otra dimensión, porque ni siquiera me percaté cuando llegó Minako-sensei por estar observando la hermosa figura que posaba tan calmada frente a mí.

\- ¡Yuri, me enteré de todo! – me asusté por un momento, pero me calmé cuando volteé a verla – Entonces los rumores también son ciertos.

\- ¿Cuáles rumores? – cierto no he visto las noticias en un rato.

\- Que se retirará del patinaje un año.

\- Pero, ¿¡por qué haría eso!? – eso me extrañó mucho ya que, si creí haberlo escuchado decir que iba a ser mi entrenador, pero no creo que el pentacampeón del mundo quiera a alguien tan malo como yo.

\- Porque él te eligió a ti -no me puedo creer lo que me está diciendo Minako-sensei, Victor me eligió a mi sobre el patinaje, su vida, estaba tan conmocionado que me llevé una mano al corazón y cerré mis ojos por un momento.

En ese momento Victor empezó a despertarse y a levantarse de donde se había recostado de su largo viaje. Cuando estaba sentado se talló sus ojos, me volteó a ver y me sonrió, yo solo pude sonreírle con algo de timidez mientras mi cara se tornaba de un claro color rojo.

\- Tengo hambre -lo dijo con tanto sueño que pensé que se veía adorable.

\- A si – no sabía qué hacer y me asusté por un momento hasta que me llegó una genial idea, entonces no lo pensé dos veces y corrí a la cocina y le hablé a mi mamá – Mamá, necesito que le prepares a Victor el mejor plato de katsudon que hayas hecho, incluso mejor de los que me haces a mí.

\- De acuerdo cariño, ahorita se lo preparo y se lo llevo – y como siempre, me sonrió.

\- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor – y entonces regresé a donde se encontraban Victor y Minako-sensei hablando.

\- Oh! Yuri, ya volviste – levante la vista para ver que Victor me hablaba – Estaba hablando con Minako-san para averiguar un poco más sobre ti, pero creo que es mejor escucharlo de ti. Dime que es lo que te gusta hacer Yuri.

\- B-bueno yo… - no sé qué decirle, no sé qué más me gusta además del patinaje.

\- Claro, además del patinaje – lo que más me tranquilizó fue la sonrisa que me dedicó en ese momento, sentí como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, que podía decirle lo que sea.

\- Lo que me gusta además del patinaje son los deliciosos platos de katsudon que prepara mi mamá.

\- ¿¡Enserio!? Bueno entonces si te gusta tanto me gustaría probar uno de esos si no te molesta, porque de verdad que ahora sí muero de hambre.

\- ¡Y que bueno que tengas hambre! Porque mi mamá está preparando el mejor katsudon que hallas probado en todo el mundo- puse mi mejor sonrisa, puesto que en realidad estoy muy nervioso.

\- Really!?- lo dijo con una cara tan hermosa que me sonrojé, no creí que mi intento de sonrisa funcionara- Esperaré ansioso por provar tan magnifico manjar.

\- No tendras que esperar mucho Vitya-chan.

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros con una charola con varios platos de katsudon. Minako-sensei se levantó y le agradeció a mi madre el gesto pero dijo que ya se retiraba, no sin antes despedirse. ¿Vitya-chan?, mi mamá no es así con mucha gente. ¿Será posible que sepa que es un alfa? Es posible, aunque mi madre sea beta.

-Bueno chicos los dejo para que disfruten su cena- ¡Espera un momento! ¿¡Nos va a dejar solos!? ¿¡Sólo Victor y yo!?

-No mamá, no es necesario- dije con algo de nerviosismo.

El tono nervioso de mi voz debió delatarme, porque mi madre esbozó una amplia sonrisa, se despidió con su mano y se fue cantarinamete hacia la cocina. Esto no podía ponerse peor si no fuera por el hecho de que me soroje como nunca, y Victor lo notó, porque me vio con un poco de preocupación en su cara.

-Yuri, ¿estás bien?- me lo pregunto tan suavemente que el sonrojo de mi cara se calmó un poco.

-S-sí, si, estoy bien-no sé porque me cuesta tanto hablar, pero pude esbozar media sonrisa.

 **Narradora**

Estaban en un silencio incomodo, ya que Yuri estaba muy nervioso, al igual que Victor, pero a éste último ni se le notaba. Entonces Victor se le quedó mirando un rato, admirando al pequeño cerdito que tenía enfrente. Yuri inmediatamente se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, ya que le gustaba el hecho de que el mismísimo Victor Nikiforov, su amor platónico, lo estuviera observando.

De un momento a otro, sin que Yuri se diera cuenta, Victor se levantó de su lugar y se sentó junto a él. Un calor recorrió su cuerpo aunque por su espalda le pasara un escalofrío.

-Hay que comer juntos, Yuri- dijo Victor para romper ese silencio.

-E-está bien- se asustó un poco cuando Victor decidió romper el silencio- Itadakimasu- dijo mientras tomaba los palillos entre sus manos, juntandolas y guiandolas hacia su cara en forma de rezo.

Victor hizo lo mismo.

\- Itadakimasu- y probó un poco del platillo.

Lo saboreo un poco y, entonces, su ojos brillaron de felicidad y una sonrisa en forma de corazón se formó en sus labios.

-Vkusno- dijo, todavía excitado por el delicioso desfile de sabores que se formó en su boca- ¡Yuri esto es delicioso!- y empezó a devorarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Que bueno que te guste tanto.

-Sólo tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti- dijo cuando había terminado de devorar todo el interior del plato- ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso por estar conmigo? Es porque soy un alfa, ¿verdad?

Yuri no sabía que decir, el que fuera un alfa era una de las razones por las cuales se ponía nervioso, pero esa no era la más importante. Él sabía perfectamente que la razón era su amor no correspondido. Cuando estuvo en el Gran Prix Final el año pasado, pensó en no tomar sus supresores cuando quisiera acercarse a Victor, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para acercarsele y no quería que sólo lo quisiera por su cuerpo para tener sexo. Yuri quería un amor más romántico, como de puareja casada con una casa e hijos o como novios enamorados paseando por el parque tomados de las manos.

-¿Yuri?- preguntó Victor, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡N-no!, no es eso- no podía pensar con claridad, mucho menos si Victor se acercaba tanto a su cara.

\- ¿Entonces que sucede Yuri?- su tono de preocupación asustó un poco al japonés.

-Enserio no es nada- intentó formar una media sonrisa, pero salió más como una mueca.

-No creo que no sea nada- dijo Victor, tomando la mano de Yuri y acariciando el dorso de ésta con su pulgar- Tu mano está temblando.

Entonces Victor notó un leve sonrojo en la cara del japonés, pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino un holor dulce como a flores que percibió su nariz. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que en realidad era ese agrabable olor que, aunque agrabable, le dio un calor inmenso que recorrió todo su cuerpo y empezó a sentirse algo agitado.

 **Victor**

No me había percatado de su aroma hasta ahora y no lo podía creer. ¡Yuri estaba en su celo! Y yo estoy aquí con él, ¡mierda!, no sé que hacer.

Decidí que tal vez deba seguir algo de mis instintos y darle un poco de mi ayuda, así que pasé mi brazo derecho por atrás de su espalda sin tocarlo, apoyandola en el piso, y me acerqué un poco más a él, sé que está mal y no debería de hacerlo, pero mis instintos me están matando. Una de mis manos se puso en su muslo izquierdo y siento como un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Yuri al sentir mi mano.

-V-victor, ¿q-que haces?- ese tono que usa me encanta y como me gustaría arrancarle la ropa y hacerlo mío aquí en la sala, pero no puedo.

-Quiero saber más de ti, Yuri- su sonrojo hace que me excite cada ves más- Y creo que la única manera es estando más cerca.

No lo soporte más. Mi mano empezó a subir y bajar lentamente por su pierna, acercandome poco a poco a la entrepierna, mientras mi otra mano se despegó del piso y se poso sobre su nuca, acercandonos un poco más y, así, quedando nuestros labios a centímetros uno del otro.

Yuri está algo asustado y se nota. Está temblando y su sonrojo no desaparece ni un poco, siento que podría quedarse rojo para siempre si sigue así. Tambien con sus ojos, ya que los está cerrando muy fuerte.

-Tranquilo Yuri, no pienso hacer nada que no quieras.

-V-victor, ¿de qué hablas?-por fin abrió su ojos y pude ver esos hermosos orbes chocolate mirando mis ojos.

-De que tus hormonas me traen vuelto loco, Yuri Katsuki- creo que mi voz salió más sensual que antes porque se sonrojo más, si es que se puede.

-Oh no, ¡mierda!- creo que ya se dio cuenta- Olvidé tomar mis supresores, lo siento Victor.

-No te disculpes.

-¡Claro que sí! De seguro estás sufriendo, ahora mismo voy por ellos.

-No tienes porque- lo tomé de la mano y lo tumbe en el piso antes de que se terminara de levantar.

Me puse a horcadas sobre él y acerqué mis labios a su oído, juntando nuestros cuerpos un poco.

-Vamos a conocernos mejor y ya te dije, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras- entonces lami su oreja, adore esa reacción que tuvo.

Entonces levanté mi rostro para verlo mejor, su rostro desbordaba mil emociones a la vez y tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarlo, pero no pude, sabía que él era muy cohibido y que seguramente esperaba a alguien especial para ese tipo de cosas. Asi que sólo pude empezar con lamer su cuello y dejar pequeños besitos, ya que no podía dejar marcas significativas, una de mis manos empezó a pasar por debajo de su camisa, quería llegar a uno de sus pezones, pero algo me detuvo derrepente, y ese algo fue su mano.

-P-porfavor, no. No quiero que me toques con éste cuerpo- no puedo creer que me diga esto.

-Por eso no te preocupes Yuri, que no soy de los que busca sólo el cuerpo de alguien. Pero algo tengo que hacer con esto- y entonces toqué su entrepierna.

-Ah, Victor.

-Lo vez, sólo voy a ayudarte un poco.

-¡No, porfavor!- su tono me asustó un poco- Es algo… vergonzoso, pero… soy virgen.

-¡Jaja!- me reí por lo tierno que sonaba eso- Por eso no te preocupes Yuri, sólo voy a tocar hasta donde tú me digas.

Entonces procedí a levantar su camisa para poder alcanzar su pezones, mas no se la quite, y empecé a lamer uno de ellos para después succionarlo. Su dos pezones ya estaban duros, así que seguí lamiendo uno mientras mi mano estimulaba el otro.

El placer de Yuri era inimaginable, su espalda se arqueba cada vez que apretaba uno de sus pezones o mordisqueba el otro, pero yo quería un poco más. Dejé su pecho poco a poco mientras lamia y besaba cada parte de él, bajé a su esternón, su abdomen y me detuve un momento en su ombligo para dejarle un tierno beso, él se rió, pues mi respiración contra esa parte de su piel le daba cosquillas. Me levanté y le deje un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-¿Quieres que continúe un poco más, Yuri?

-Sólo un poco.

-¿Que tanto?, ¿Quieres que sólo te ayude a masturbarte o quieres un oral? Tú dilo y yo lo hago o, ¿prefieres tener sexo?- esa pregunta lo puso como loco y muy sonrojado.

-S-sólo, s-sólo el m-masa…

-¿El masaje?- no había entendido bien hasta que mi mente lo entendió un poco después- ¡Ah! Te ayudo a masturbarte.

Él sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza por la verguenza que sentía en ese momento, ya que es muy tímido para este tipo de cosas, supongo.

-Muy bien, masaje será- acentue mucho la palabra masaje.

Mis manos empezaron a deslizar su pantalón poco a poco, en eso, debajo de su ropa interior, vi como su miembro ya erecto, llamaba por atención, mi atención, entonces empecé a dejar pequeños besitos por arriba de su ropa interior. Yuri sólo exclamaba gemidos suaves, hasta que mi mano sacó su miembro ya erecto y le di un pequeño mordisco en la punta de éste, entonces Yuri dio un grito fuerte, pero no terminó de darlo porque tape si boca con mi mano que estaba desocupada.

-Shhh, Yuri- dije mientras intentaba calmarlo un poco, quitando mi mano de su boca y así acariciar su mejilla- Si gritas así alguien podria descubrirnos, y no quieres eso, ¿o si?

-Noo…

-Bien, ahora muerdete la mano o si quieres muerde la mía, pero intenta no hacer mucho ruido.

Yuri obedeció y se mordió su mano para amortiguar su voz, que aunque me gustaría escucharlo gemir más, no podemos ser descubiertos. Mi mano, entonces, empezó a acariciar su miembro de arriba a abajo con suavidad, mientras que me levantaba un poco para poder verlo mejor. La vista era hermosa.

 **Narradora**

Los dos estaban algo agitados, más Yuri, pero Victor quería que éste se sintiera mucho mejor, así que empezó a subir de poco a poco la intensidad de la caricia que su mano le proporcionaba al miembro del japonés, volviéndose en algo parecido a estocadas rápidas.

Yuri se sentíae en el mimso cielo, pero no podía decirselo porque sería extraño decirle eso a alguien que apenas y lo conoce a él, además que se estaba mordiendo el dorso de la mano. Mientras tanto Victor decidió atacar de nuevo sus pezones para morderlos y dejarlos muy rojos.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad Yuri?- dijo con una voz muy sexy.

-Mmh

-Muy bien entonces amaras esto.

Entonces Victor apretó el miembro de Yuri para que éste expulsara un poco de semen y entonces, Yuri soltó otro gemido. Victor adoro ese sonido y lo hizo una y otra vez, haciendo que el japonés gimiera de placer. Volvió a masturbar el miembro de Yuri, el castaño ya no pudo más y se corrió, todo su semen quedó en su pecho y en la mano de Victor.

-Estuviste exelente, mi cerdito- dijo Victor, lamiendo su mano.

Yuri no sabía que decir, hasta que vio la erección del otro por debajo de su yukata. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero derrepente escucharon unos pasos y lo único que pudieron hacer los dos, para no ser atrapados, era limpiarse con unas servilletas que estaban cerca y que Yuri se vistiera rápido.


	4. Capítulo tres

Capítulo 3

Victor y Yuri estaban sentados uno junto al otro, les faltaba el aire y estaban un poco despeinados. Mari, la hermana mayor de Yuri, apareció por el pasillo con una charola bajo el brazo, mas no se esperaba percibir un olor tan fuerte cuando llegó.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?- preguntó, más que nada porque los dos seguían algo jadeantes.

-Nada Mari-neechan- contestó Yuri, algo nervioso- Es sólo que Victor me estuvo haciendo cosquillas porque no quise contestar una de sus preguntas, eso es todo.

-Claaaro, como no- dijo sarcástica- Victor, dime la verdad.

-¡Es la verdad!-dijo el ruso, intentando ocultar lo ocurrido hace unos minutos- Yuri me contó que era algo cosquilludo, y como no contestó a mi otra pregunta, le empecé ha hacer cosquillas.

-De acuerdo, les creo- dijo la japonesa mientras todavía los veía con algo de sospecha- Será mejor que vayan a sus cuartos, es algo tarde y hay mucha gente hoy y me refiero más que nadie a ti, Yuri.

-Si Mari-neechan, ya me voy. Nos vemos Victor- dijo antes de voltearse en dirección contraria a la del ruso y desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Él es frágil, sabes y no me gustaría que nadie lo dañara- dijo la alfa en cuanto Yuri ya no estaba- Menos de alguien cómo tú, Victor. Si él sufre por tu culpa, tú sufriras más de lo que él, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto- dijo Victor con tranquilidad- Tampoco quiero que nada le pase.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos- dijo ella, recogiendo los platos, poniéndolos en la charola y marchándose hacia la cocina.

Victor esperó a que se fuera la japonesa para poder ponerse de pie, puesto que su erección no se había bajado por completo todavía.

Llegó rápido a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su amigo que se había acostado en la cama, fue hacia un sillón indiviadual y se sentó, desamarro su yukata y se la quitó. Sus boxers también desapareciero y procedio a acariaciar su miembro, poco a poco este pedía más atención y Victor empezó a mover más su mano mientras recordaba el aroma y la cara de Yuri, como amó esa expresión de placer al ayudarlo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más y más rapidos y fuertes, mientras que de su boca salían gemidos guturales, estaba por llegar al clímax, tapó por un momento la punta de su pene para que este pidiera liberación, le encantaba sentir ese dolor punzante. Apretó su miembro con la otra mano, sólo para gruñir y sentirse aún más excitado, apretó más y sintió como su semen empezaba a salir de la punta, entonces decidió que era tiempo de que se viniera. Movió su mano que tapaba la punta para dejarla al descubierto y empezar otra vez con fuertes movimientos, recordando a Yuri con deseo, cuando derrepente su pene no aguantó más y se corrió, quedando su semilla en todo su abdomen bien marcado.

Respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento de tal acto que acababa de realizar sólo para ponerse de nuevo la ropa e irse a dormir, ya que mañana iba a ser una largo día, sobre todo para su cerdito.

-Ja, me gusta como suena- dijo para si mismo- Le diré así ahora, no creo que le moleste.

Y con eso en mente y una sonrisa en sus labios Victor se fue a dormir.

 **Yuri**

Me levanté temprano para desayunar tranquilo sin tener que ver a Víctor todavía, ya que sigo algo nerviosos por lo que pasó ayer y lo peor es que casi nos atrapan. En nuestro linaje, en Japón está prohibido tener relaciones íntimas con alguien a menos que estén casados. Me siento horrible por romper esa tradición, pero valió la pena, aunque, como dije, sigo nervioso.

Pero no sirvió de nada levantarme temprano, pues ese guapo hombre ya estaba levantado y listo para empezar con mi primer día de camino al Grand Prix.

Toda mi familia estaba sentada en la misma mesa que él, platicando cómodamente, ya que el onsen todavía no comenzaba bien con sus actividades. Estaba a punto de ir a la cocina para servirme algo sin que me vieran y no tener que ver a aquel hombre todavía cuando…

-¡Yuuuriii! Ya te levantaste- dijo mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Jaja, si ya me…levanté-mi nerviosismo se notaba a kilómetros.

-Que bien, porque hoy es tu primer día como mi pupilo- se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos- Y quiero que des lo mejor de ti.

-Claro que si.

-Perfecto, entonces desayuna, te veré en un rato- en ese momento dejó un cálido beso en mi mejilla- Gracias por todo señora Katsuki- dijo dirigiéndose a mi madre.

-No hay de que Vitya-chan.

Victor se volteó y se marchó del lugar hacia las aguas termales. Mi sonrojo y mis ganas de gritar como colegiala enamorada no disminuyeron ni un segundo. Me quedé parado en mi lugar, agitado y con ganas de que esto no fuera un sueño, entonces mi madre se acercó para ver si estaba bien.

-Yuri, ¿te sientes bien?

-S-si, estoy bien- mi respiración todavía sonaba entrecortada.

-Querido, estás todo rojo y tu respiración está muy agitada- ¡Demonios! Tragame tierra- ¿Estás enfermo? ¡Ah! ¿Olvidaste tus supresores? Voy por unos.

La detuve antes de que corriera de forma innecesaria a la cocina.

-Estoy bien ma, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- por poco y soy hombre muerto- Tomé mus supresores antes de levantarme y venir, además no estoy enfermo.

-De acuerdo, pero no me asustes así de nuevo, mejor te sirvo el desayuno.

-Gracias mamá.

 **Victor**

Esperé a Yuri en el jardín del onsen después de haberme dado un buen baño en las aguas termales, como amo esos baños, te quitan algo de tensión. Bueno mi nerviosismo, él es el causante de mi tensión, es que anoche tuve una experiencia increíble. El problema es que me dejé llevar por mis instintos animales más profundos e hice algo que no debería haber hecho, aunque me encantó, pero no sé si él tenga estos sentimientos que yo tengo hacia él. Desde que lo conocí hace unos cuatro años, en su debut como junior. Yo acompañaba a Yuri, mi amigo ruso, que también debutó ese mismo año.

Cuando lo vi, me impactó lo hermoso que era y lo tierno que se veía con su sonrojo en la cara de lo nervioso que estaba. La forma en que Yuri se movía en el hielo era impresionante, nunca antes había visto nada igual, parecía que hacía música con su cuerpo. El problema fue cuando olfatee un olor a rosas, el mismo olor que anoche, y vi que Jean-Jacques Leroy, un alfa de instintos sexuales peores que los de cualquier alfa, tenía los ojos rojos y lo veía con un hambre mortal, entonces supe lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera yo sé explicar cómo demonios lo hice, pero de un segundo a otro ya estaba con el entrenador de Yuri, un beta, el cual intentaba sacarlo de ahí. Lo demás son partes borrosas de mi memoria por lo fuerte que eran sus hormonas, pero nunca olvidaré el día en que conocí a Yuri Katsuki, mi estrella fugaz, mi cerdito.

Es por eso que estoy aquí, en Japón, esperando en el jardín del onsen de sus padres, para poder llegar al corazón de mi cerdito.

 **Narradora**

Victor esperó por unos cuantos minutos a Yuri, se cansó un poco y se sentó en el cerezo que estaba atrás de él.

Yuri llegó cinco minutos después, con ropa deportiva y una maleta.

-Estoy listo Victor- dijo, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el mayor sentado.

-Muy bien es hora de irnos entonces- se paró de su lugar y se puso al lado de Yuri.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero antes- se volteó a ver la cara del castaño, tomó su barbilla con sus dedos y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla- Te ves muy bien de pants.

Dicho esto el ruso lo dejó y se dirigió a la salida, Yuri sólo se quedó ahí, congelado en el tiempo y con la cara roja como un tomate.

-¡Yuuuriii!, ¿qué estás esperando?, no tenemos todo el día.

-¡Y-ya voy!- dijo mientras empezaba a despabilarse de sus sueños, ya que no creía que esta fuera la realidad.

Caminaron hasta la puerta del onsen y salieron de ahí sin ninguna dirección en específico, ya que había un silencio incómodo entre los dos. No fue hasta unas cuadras después que Victor decidió romperlo.

-Dime Yuri, ¿dónde sueles patinar o patinabas cuando eras pequeño?- dijo el mayor sacando a Yuri de sus pensamientos.

-En el Ice Castle Hasetsu, ahí es donde normalmente voy cuando ya no hay nadie.

-Muy bien, vamos entonces- dijo con una sonrisa de corazón, la cual derritió el alma de Yuri- Guía el camino.

-Claro.

Los dos patinadores se dirigieron al Ice Castle Hasetsu, para que Victor pudiera conocer el lugar donde patinaba su persona favorita.


End file.
